Hinny Headcannons
by fallenfaeangel
Summary: A list of all Hinny (Harry/Ginny) Headcannons that I have written. These are just short blips. Sometimes they link together some, other times not. All Hinny I write on request will be posted here in a nice and tidy spot.
1. Chapter 1

Harry flew around the field outside of his girlfriends house waiting for her to join him. He cheered sarcastically when she finally took to the air. She rolled her eyes and rushed past him to fly. They were just going on a leisurely flight to enjoy the sights right now. It was all calm until the flight home which became a competition now and again. Harry flew higher than her as they came to a stop before flipping upside down a short distance from her face. He raised his hand between them showing a box with a shining ring within it. "Marry me?" He asked with a quirky smile. Ginny burst into a grin and nodded as he awkwardly placed it in her hand. She kissed him lightly on the lips laughing at the angle before shaking her head at his antics.

"Yes yes, now right yourself. We don't need a tragedy on our hands." She said making a shooing motion with her hands. He gave her a cocky smile before doing as told and they raced each other the rest of the way back to the lawn. She beat him to the door, "Ha! I win!" She said with a large grin.

"Of course my dear, you already won my heart." He said with another grin.

She laughed at him, "Nice save Loser. You might kill me with all the cheese though." She said before walking into the house and hollering, "Harry decided to be a weirdo and asked me to marry him!" She hollered out to the result of laughter.

"Harry, what is wrong with you? Now you will never win anything!" Ron said shaking his head in mock-horror.

Molly gave her congratulations before telling them that she needed help in the kitchen. Ginny looked at Harry with a thoughtful yet plotting smile, "I bet I can do more than you." She said before going to help her mother. Harry quickly followed suit. There lives never did stop with their competitions and Harry happily lost just to see her smile. They eventually even had twins which they found a way to compete with. When the twins could crawl Harry and Ginny chose to race them(Harry, of course, lost do to a rogue cookie crumb).


	2. Chapter 2

Harry stared at Ginny. She had to be put on leave from Quidditch. She didn't want to tell him why just yet though.

"Please tell me what happened that caused you to stop Quidditch for over a year?" He said completely confused.

"Well...you see...it turns out that twins are a genetic thing in my family...I hope you have plenty of energy..." She stared at Harry who hadn't quite gotten it yet.

"You. Are. Going. To. Be. A. Father. Of. Twins." She said slowly. Finally she saw joy and terror streak across his face at the same time before he dropped to the floor in a heap from passing out.

"REALLY? HARRY JAMES POTTER YOU CAN FACE OFF AND KILL VOLDEMORT BUT YOU FAINT AT FATHERHOOD?" She screeched when he finally came to.

Harry rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "Well...you see...I don't know how your mother to raise your insane brothers. I don't think I can survive twins... THEY ARE GOING TO BREAK ME GINNY!" He cried dramatically.

Ginny shook her head in disbelief, "Your name needs amending. From Boy-Who-Lived to Boy-Who-Lived-To-Faint-At-Fatherhood. You are SO changing the first dirty diaper." She said laughing and finally giving him a kiss.

She turned kinder and less joking, "We are bringing two little ones into the world Harry. Two little people from us." She said with a large smile. Harry slowly grinned as well. It was less intimidating when she said it like that.

"Can I name on Albus Severus?" He asked causing Ginny to groan.

"That is a terrible name Harry, Severus would kill you for that if he was still alive. To think Snape being honored by a Potter," She said with a shake of her head and a laugh.

"Exactly." He said with a goofy grin. "Which is why I am all for that name. Besides, they were two of the greatest wizards to ever live." He said with a cocky grin.

"Great, give the child a complex. The other one is going to need a name just as great to feel equal." Ginny complained.

"Hm..." He thought, "Severus Sirius?" He asked.

Ginny gave him a bland look, "That is it, no more name picking for you." She said closing the matter. He did get his two cents in when it came time sadly for Albus Severus only. She was still apologizing for caving to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was glad he was only left with one child to watch at the moment. Albus Severus was happily mobile and frantic to get his hands on everything. Ginny had dropped his other son off to her mother's before she went shopping for a few things in Hogsmeade. He cast a spell on the dishes and set his hyper child on the floor before going to clean himself up at the same time. He listened carefully from the sink as he wiped off the larger chunks of food from his hair before casting a spell to clean the rest off.

Harry turned back around and looked for his child, "Um... Albus?!" He called out frantic. He raced into the other room and breathed a sigh of relief at his child going through the open chest of blankets. He laughed as Albus yanked and pulled on each one feeling them before tossing it to the side. Harry went over and tousled his hair before sitting down and opening his book on Quidditch plays. The quiet tossing of blankets and chattering continued from the child until Ginny walked into the house.

"Harry..."She said calmly but seriously, "Where is our son and why are the blankets all over the floor?" She said with a worried tone starting to leak in.

Harry looked over to his last known spot, "Um...he was just going through the blankets and feeling them..." He said with wide eyes.

Ginny smacked him on the back of the head, "Did you forget we had folded up your invisibility cloak at the bottom of that chest you numbskull?" She said angry.

"Ah...oops?" He said in slight horror. "What do we do?!" He said starting to panic.

"Oh relax you dunce. Accio Invisibility Cloak," She called out and smiled as it rushed to her hands from the kitchen. She walked over and shook her head at the site.

"This is why you watch him. How you managed to track down the horocruxes I will never know." She said and motioned for him to look.

He poked his head into the kitchen and saw his son in the fridge eating the cake on the bottom shelf. "Um...Hermione had a lot to do with that..." He said and rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish grin.

Ginny went over to clean their son up, "You are SO lucky I love you Mr. Hero. The world would have been doomed if Voldemort had been a toddler." She said with a shake of her head.

"Yeah...pretty much." Harry said with a laugh quietly thankful they never had to test that theory.

AN: Yes, I know you can't actually Accio the Invisibility Cloak, go with it.


End file.
